


下一站14:25｜野原

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Summary: 人家都说神仙眷侣只在书上。谁知我荒郊野外有天堂。——趴练习室门口偷窥的来貘
Relationships: 林煐岷/朴佑镇
Kudos: 15





	下一站14:25｜野原

0.

了解到美的罪孽。

这是禁止人们问津的。

正是我们两个人现在共犯的罪孽。

1.

“好久不见啊。”

五个字、一句话。宛如在他心上那片野原，用传说的马良神笔，挥毫泼墨，造一座山河远阔，飞沙走石，入河不息。

像猝不及防，被命运砸了当头一棒。

那时崭新公司真的没钱，挤在矮矮层楼。练习室少又小，连窗帘都挑的素色，薄薄一层如沾了尘的鲛绡，柔软飘在半空，半路被风卷成陀旋样子，漏进来的阳光把练习室照的一派亮堂。

天光明媚，日色昭昭。

朴佑镇被门推开的吱呀声惊动。动感的鼓点骤停，豆大的汗珠从毛孔汩汩冒出，滴落地上的时候连声音都清脆。他停下舞蹈动作，转过头来。

逆光下的身影欣长，宽肩窄腰。再走近几步，刘海软塌塌地覆在额头，发尖的分叉在阳光下隐为透明。光线随着他走进来的动作，从头顶滑到指尖，晕了一圈温暖的光环。

来人很高，比自己高了一个头。他凝神望去，也只见得那人一双黑白分明的双眸，和被阳光烘成焦糖色的细小绒毛。

伸长了脖子，想再仔细瞧瞧，拨开那层恼人的薄雾。大概阳光也知那人漂亮，影影绰绰，把形状姣好的鼻尖和唇都藏起来，试图独自欣赏。

他努力睁大眼睛，也只落得个被光刺痛双眼的结局，任何都瞧得不甚清晰。

朴佑镇第一次讨厌起了首尔无遮无拦的艳阳天。

看着那人一步步走近自己的时间过得出奇慢，像黏稠的岩浆，热烈滚烫，横贯在他和他之间，主动踏进一步都能燃烧起心头那把大火。周围被日光烤成了荒唐的涸泽，他发现自己手心出汗，呼吸不畅。

朴佑镇在首尔秋高气爽的季节里，恍然闻到了扑面而来的海风味。某些时光在不期然的对视间，经过了又抓不住，惹人心痒。

接山接海，衣袖留风。

“来，我带你认识一下新朋友。”

平日严厉得紧的舞蹈老师出乎意料的温和，搂着那人的肩，带他一个个介绍练习室的哥哥们。连老师都要踮起脚，才堪堪到他的头顶。

朴佑镇站在角落，看着不远处正垂头问好的少年。挺直的脊梁微弯，弓成一个好看的角度，不卑不亢。流淌的光线在瘦削的脊梁骨处跳跃，汇成小小光斑。他突然就有点紧张，摸摸自己剃短的发茬。

不知道……他还是否记得自己？

仿佛莲步生花，朴佑镇觉得他靠近的瞬间，一起一抉都带起了莫名的香气，清清淡淡又丝丝绕绕在他的指尖。他不着痕迹地捏捏手指，妄图赶走那阵不能深究的痒意。

“煐岷啊，这可是我们公司的小霸王。”

出神之际，原来他们已经不知不觉走到自己面前。落下的阴影笼着朴佑镇头顶，悄悄逼退了心底难言的感情。朴佑镇努力装出一副不在意的样子，颤抖着睫毛，直直望进林煐岷眼里。他期待又害怕，像刚接到小新娘的少爷，即将撩起梦幻的红纱。

林煐岷朝他举起了手。他的手掌很大，手指纤细修长，骨节分明，然而指腹又肉肉的，鼓起一个个小山丘，像小孩子的手，透着亲昵。掌纹深刻，生命线像一条大河重重地割在掌心。

又长又直，是人间少有的一命好福气。

朴佑镇慌乱地把手伸到身后，狠狠在粗糙的牛仔裤表面上擦干净手心的汗，再郑重地递到那个人面前，轻轻搭上他的掌心。他抓的力气很大，直到林煐岷的体温毫无遮挡地冲刷着他的身体，朴佑镇强装的镇定才轰然倒塌。

原来不是他的镜中月、水中花，不是一碰就醒的往梦。

“我们很早就认识了。”

林煐岷唇边习惯的角度看起来比刚才要真实得多，露出一双笑弯的眼睛。他倾身，亲密又疏离地抱了抱男孩。

穿堂风呼啸而过，朴佑镇确信他身上弥漫的海味，熟悉得让他心房颤动。他使了劲儿，收紧手臂，消弭那人固执保留的距离。软软的发丝扫过他的额头，朴佑镇终于闭上了眼，遮住红了一瞬的眼眶。

“好久不见。”

浩大如鲸沉大海，缥缈如星落灯火。

朴佑镇听到他说。

“佑镇啊。”

2\. 

早些年，林煐岷身体抽条得厉害，骨节抽得啪啪响，短短几个月就冲上了180大关。相反的是，正值光速成长期的朴佑镇，每天荤素不忌，还是没赶上哥哥的进度，堪堪停在175门槛前。

虽说林煐岷大个子吃得多，但为了跳舞的身体线条好看，他不得不戒荤戒油腻，连以前鼓鼓的脸颊肉也瘪下去不少。

朴佑镇哪里看得过眼。羊驼吃草，可他的哥哥还是得好好吃饭。

晚星高照，微风不燥。

朴佑镇不由分说，把林煐岷从练习室里拯救出来。拉到公司附近的炒年糕店时，对方还是一副摸不着头脑的样子。朴佑镇熟练地点了双人餐，特意嘱咐阿姨其中一份多放一勺辣酱。关于林煐岷的喜好，他向来不用多加考虑，就能说出一大堆。

待桌上腾起一片雾气，鼻腔流转着炒年糕甜腻又热辣的香气。对面朴佑镇的脸庞被头顶暖灯打上一层高光，搅动了迷蒙的烟火气，又闪又亮。

“佑镇怎么突然想吃炒年糕了？”

明明是吃不得辣的人，以挑战为理由，撒着娇让哥哥给自己喂了几口他的炒年糕，现在正辣得小口小口吸气，脸上蒸出一片红霞，额边全是亮晶晶的汗。林煐岷抽了张纸巾，不顾指腹也蹭到了油腻的酱，仔仔细细帮他擦干净。

“吃饱了才有力气跳舞，我看刚才，哥的动作都发软了吧。现在不吃一点东西垫肚子，等会儿考试的时候，指不定出什么差错。”

朴佑镇辣得大汗淋漓，林煐岷凑上来给自己擦汗的时候，忽然笑得意气风发，彼时还有点儿肉的脸颊挤出笑纹，虎牙毫不吝啬地晃了对方的眼。

“哥要好好加油啊。”

他们倒是没有忘记，晚上是每月一度的舞蹈测评。

林煐岷没说话，只是托着下巴笑。

店里的灯光好像都挤在他的眼里，打下一层浅栗色的光幕。里头燃着翠焰，如长河渐落的黄昏，如星月共沉的破晓。

朴佑镇想到了那天练习室，与他始料不及的重逢。原来不怪首尔那天的日光无遮无拦，兴许是林煐岷这个人，本身就温柔而亮堂。

别这么看我啦。

朴佑镇的小人不安分地蹦跳着，试图把剧烈的心跳声一丝不漏吞进喉咙。他低下了头，生怕自己那些羞人的心思，在这人面前被剖析得赤裸。

而手却是听话地覆上林煐岷手背，小一号的手掌勉强能包住他的，相互依靠的影子在路灯下被拉的很长，电缆纠结成网，像极了两个人说不清道不明的心思。

他们一路无话，静谧沉甸甸的，只有相握的手给身体带来一点妥帖的回温。慢慢走回公司，重新回到紧张而充实的练习日程。今晚是朴佑镇的第很多个测评，却是林煐岷在崭新公司，作为练习生，第一个月度测评。

林煐岷的舞蹈不如他有力度，却有着独特的个性。过高的个头对舞蹈影响挺大，但林煐岷没有这个顾虑，一舒一展，一点一踏，行云流水，满堂开耀。灵动的指尖仿佛捻着一根毛笔，高眉剑目，平日温柔凝成锋利的刀刃，挥毫落纸如云烟。

鼓点骤停，只能听见林煐岷微喘的呼吸声。不多时，围坐一圈的练习生们不约而同地鼓掌。林煐岷在中央红了脸。刚才跳舞时，一身大地山河的浩气仿佛是错了眼，一颦一笑间还是那副淡然又温润的模样。

缩在角落的朴佑镇却断了呼吸般，看着林煐岷发呆，心里掀起狂风巨浪，所有感情都在狂奔。听着周围的哥哥们都对林煐岷赞不绝口，朴佑镇莫名生出了一股怨气。气林煐岷光芒太盛摄人眼，气自己没有正当理由把人拽下来，跟他说以后只能跳给我看。

想得美，最后也只是心里那个小人在跳脚而已。

“佑镇呢？佑镇要不要来试试？”舞蹈老师不经意问了一句。

朴佑镇怔了怔，和林煐岷对上了眼。他在里面看见了期待和挑战的兴欲。

身经百战的他，突然就紧张得出了汗。

林煐岷快速退下，坐到他的身边。朴佑镇下意识拉住他。

“哥，我有点紧张。”

也不知道是什么心思，明明已经兴奋得血液开始沸腾的男孩，还装作一脸不知所措地勾住哥哥的手臂。几乎是弟弟控的林煐岷当然察觉不出他的小把戏，松开了手，捏捏朴佑镇紧张而坚硬的肩膀。

温暖干燥的体温透过布料，直直钻入胸膛。面容已有一点棱角的少年转过头，身后的人习惯性地笑起来，高山流水，潺潺入河。

不知怎的，朴佑镇恍然间觉得，眼前的林煐岷与多年前舞蹈教室的他逐渐重合，连柔和的眼眉都没有变化，呼吸浅浅，同样洒在自己的鬓角。他突然就发觉自己从林煐岷身上汲取了全部勇气。

“去吧。”林煐岷在背后轻轻推了把他。

“别怕，哥哥在呢。”

指尖与指尖相触又分离。朴佑镇没再回头，走到练习室中央，摆好姿势，抬起头来，已是一副自信而不屈的模样。

隔着几步距离，他望进林煐岷眼里，一派缥缈流云。

此去经年，他终于还是坠入一片温柔海域。

3.

早上起来的时候，就找不到林煐岷的人影。朴佑镇给他发短信，他也只是简单地回了个“有事”，让朴佑镇能不能帮忙去公司门口的早餐店买份红豆饼。

“欸，你听说了吗？金彬哥……”

朴佑镇抱着热乎乎的红豆饼赶往练习室，在公司门口听见了熟悉的名字。他停下脚步，扭头去问他们发生了什么。窃窃私语的练习生瞧见是和金彬要好的朴佑镇，立刻止住话语，朝他露出一个尴尬中藏着鄙夷的笑容，匆忙走进公司。

直到朴佑镇汗淋淋从练习室出来，想找林煐岷去食堂吃饭时，他才听到事情的完整过程：练习生金彬因恋爱被公司开除。不仅如此，他还偶然听到了关键。

“那个金彬，是因为搞同性恋被发现，公司才开除的吧。”

朴佑镇愣了几秒，猛地转身。当他跑到金彬的宿舍时，他已经把宿舍大半行李收拾空了，干干净净的，像没人住的毛胚房。他正坐在床上，把自己的训练服整整齐齐叠好，抚平每一抹褶皱，小心翼翼地放进行李箱最深处。

原本靠在门框的朴佑镇走进来，抢过他手中的箱子。

“你这是怎么回事啊？”

“就这回事呗。”金彬揉揉朴佑镇带着湿意的头发，笑得怅然又释怀。“在这里不知道还要耗多少年，既然心里有了牵挂，总要放弃一样东西。”

不知何时，门外多了个少年，穿着简单的T袖牛仔裤，朴佑镇看过去的时候稍微躲了躲，不好意思地笑。金彬看见少年，原本沉重的双眼破出一道光，他拖着行李箱，快步掠过朴佑镇，一步一步只朝他走去，毫不掩饰地牵起少年的手。

他们逐渐远去的背影像被巨大的太阳吞没，金黄色的、粘稠的、不留缝隙的。日光太盛，世上何处都应是光鲜亮丽。他们的背挺直如大树，一片坚毅明朗，以坚定的姿态迎上周围不善的质疑揣测，带着不容置疑的勇敢走出了这小半担惊受怕的人生。

他们就像野原中相遇的两匹狼，互相借慰，闹市人潮不必打扰。

朴佑镇突然很想见到林煐岷。

他找到林煐岷的时候，他正在公司顶层的屋台，身旁倒了几罐开封的啤酒。为了减肥，他落了一身不大不小的毛病，也不常碰酒，寥寥几罐就醉得头晕眼花，捧着喝到一半的啤酒发呆。

“早上就知道这事儿了？”朴佑镇走过去，把空罐子都装在垃圾袋里，连着里面还没开的三罐，一并丢进垃圾桶。

“恩。”轻轻的一声应答，随后是酒液滑过喉咙的吞咽声。

“你怎么想的？”朴佑镇挨着他坐，微凉的手臂触到了林煐岷的，听见自己故作轻松的声音。“哥，你没去送他一程，是不是因为你也觉得……”

林煐岷低下头，捏着罐身的指尖都在颤抖。他想说不是，又有太多话想说，是一个个已经变得不那么真实的故事：釜山拍在他们身上的海浪、楼下半夜还热腾腾的小吃店、两件能拧出水来的训练服……

可偏偏，在他身边是朴佑镇。

屋台安静，唯一弄出点声音的只有穿堂风，吹起的发丝迷了眼，刺得眼眶酸胀，林煐岷使劲眨眨眼，竟然逼出了一脸的泪。他站起来，啤酒摔在地上，淡黄的液体带着泡沫，漫延一地，泡沫层层堆积又层层消散。

正如面对面两个人，经历着一场山崩地裂。

林煐岷蹲下身，眉头轻轻纠结在一起。良久，他梗着喉头的呜咽，说道：“搁几年前，我二话不说跟你在一起……可现在，我怕我犯浑，我不能毁了你。”

“林煐岷，我不怕折腾，我乐意让你折腾。”

朴佑镇弯腰，阴影落在林煐岷的鼻梁，拔起座座高山，五脏六腑被压得喘不过气。温热的鼻息喷在脸上，顺着经脉一路都烫了起来。朴佑镇在他唇间，尝到了人生第一滴酒，苦中带甜，搅乱了水色。

“你和煐岷还没在一起呢？”

早上，金彬临走前，又回头问了句。朴佑镇呆了几秒，然后极轻地笑了一下，摇头，什么话都没说，垂着眼用手去擦桌面并不存在的浮尘。

“我13岁认识他那天起，我就知道我要什么了。”

我要抓住我的太阳。

4.

咖啡馆人不多，放着安静的轻音乐，玻璃把人声喧闹隔离在外，绿野簇簇，遮住了角落桌子的两个身影。林煐岷心不在焉，无聊地用勺子搅拌咖啡，杯里的冰块互相撞击，在灯光下是琥珀色的万花筒。他没有什么胃口，而对面紧紧挨着的两个人，显然心情很好，面前摆着吃完的两碟甜点。他们把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，站起身来。

“别送了。”金彬按下想要起身的人，“新家离这里也就几步路。”

“总得送送，不知道什么时候还能再见。”

他们走到马路边时，信号灯正好转红，是漫长的100秒。旁边的灯柱发出刺耳的警告声。林煐岷拢拢外套，秋风卷起裤脚，脚踝爬上一阵冰凉的痒意。

金彬百般无聊地踢着路边小石子，看着远处红绿灯的光一闪一闪，突然叹了口气，像自言自语地感慨道：“我这命啊，就是每个路口都是红灯……就没顺畅过。”

“胡说什么呢？”林煐岷不轻不重拍了下他的手臂。“这不还有你男朋友陪着吗？两个人一起走，怎么说都好过形影单只。”

“也是。”金彬紧了紧和男朋友相握的手，笑得和萨摩一样憨。

林煐岷顿了顿，接着想问他：以后该怎么办。可碍于他男朋友在场，实在说不了这些敏感的话题。他嗫嚅着唇，看着身旁被风吹乱额发的俊朗少年，还是停住了话头。金彬仿佛察觉到了林煐岷的出神，转过头看他。

“你也不用为我担心。”金彬眼底是一滩温柔的水，“日子，不就是过着过着，就这样过下去的吗？失去了这次机会不要紧，我至少还有他陪着一起走。”

他扯过林煐岷的手。林煐岷是少见的断掌纹，又深又重。似永结福运的五彩绳，又似出鞘锋利的破云剑。

“你啊，是福运双全的命，又有情深不寿的劫。”

林煐岷没忍住笑：“你什么时候学会算命了？”

金彬也跟着笑起来：“哪里用学……你和佑镇，感情都明摆着。”

林煐岷微愣，嘴角的温度徒然下降。他有些慌乱地捏紧指尖，偏过头去，躲避他炯炯目光。对面恰好转了绿灯，背后的人潮涌动，生生把俩人挤到一边，如蝗过境般向前冲去。

“你到底是怎么想的？”

“佑镇他还小……哪里懂这些东西。”

林煐岷双手插兜，看着地上。成群结队的蚂蚁绕过他的脚，抗着比自己大无数倍的食物，排了长长一条，不知道他们的终点在哪个尽头。

“你别说他不懂。我看啊，你轻易说出口的道理，自己都做不到。”

金彬摇头。

他作为同类人和旁观者，对林煐岷和朴佑镇之间的关系看得更为真切。朴佑镇年纪虽小，但心思缜密细致，有一股埋头猛冲的干劲儿。就凭早上朴佑镇说的话，他也知道了这段迷蒙的感情，谁才是退后的那一个。

在这条路上，他反而最担心林煐岷。他爱瞻前顾后，总想在感情和前途中寻找一个最平衡的点。林煐岷就像在他和朴佑镇中间划了一条长长的三八线，所有感情都在狂奔，而身体却固执地困于线内。

“这条路连我自己都摸着石头过河，黑灯瞎火的，自己什么时候会摔得头破血流都不知道。”林煐岷苦笑一声，甩掉爬上他鞋子的几只蚂蚁。明明是为了让鞋面上迷路的蚂蚁安全着陆，却因此没看见爬至鞋尖的蚁群，碾死了几只。

虽是无心之举，林煐岷也哑口无言。正如他和朴佑镇一样——

“要是带上了他，我这不是害了他吗？”

“煐岷啊，你是为了朴佑镇走这条路，还是在这条路上遇到了朴佑镇？”

“有区别吗？我们可不是书上的主人公，哪能轻易得个好名堂……”

“世上没有这么多十全十美的结局。”金彬毫不留情地截断他的话，抬头看天，“我们这种人，本来就不配热闹。你不是热血无惧的少年，要是还顾及着其他，这片空荡荡的芦苇荡啊，哪里容下朴佑镇这舟船。”

金彬点点林煐岷的胸膛。

“别怪自己，多听听它的声音。”

绿灯又一次闪起，金彬潇洒一挥手，示意林煐岷就停在这里。剩下的路，旁人不要插手，还是要两个人并肩走。他俩逐渐没入人群，没再回头。

林煐岷抬头，天上无云，蓝湛湛，飘起了安心的味道。

是啊，太阳从不厚此薄彼。

5.

林煐岷爱缩在练习室角落看书的习惯，不知道是从什么时候开始的。像是拜托了安保大叔，每次夜深人静，总会在练习室留一盏小灯，不亮，但足以把林煐岷包裹。

“林煐岷。”他胆大包天地直呼其名。他等林煐岷回宿舍的次数其实不多，直到近几天为了编舞熬夜训练，才知道深夜的练习室是林煐岷独一无二的小天地。

“你看看我。”

在柔和的纯音乐中，他不耐其烦地轻喊。

林煐岷翻了页，指尖垂在粗糙的书页上，宽阔的背微驼，发梢还湿着，蜷成一团的样子倒像一只无害柔软的大号仓鼠。朴佑镇挤到他身边，落下阴影遮住字迹。他用手指卷起林煐岷微长的刘海，凑上去在肉乎乎的右脸颊印了温热的吻。

“别看书了。”

“别闹……”完全陷入青春伤痛文学的林煐岷眼睛不离书本，凭着感觉一把捏住淘气少年的脸，毫不留情地把他推开。

“看我，我好看。”

朴佑镇直接坐在地上，双脚夹住林煐岷，又往前挪了挪，这次吻的是左脸颊，蜻蜓点水。林煐岷看着他在暖灯下湿漉漉的眼睛，，把书合上，彻底没了脾气。

朴佑镇露出得逞的坏笑，露出虎牙，尖尖的牙齿配上坏坏的表情，像个举着三叉戟的小恶魔。他捧着林煐岷的脸交换呼吸，呼出的热气浮在半空，暧昧混沌。林煐岷矮下身靠近他，低着头和他接吻，舌尖缠的是刻进骨肉的情丝。

大概是头顶灯光太醉人，他们不管不顾地在练习室角落拥抱厮磨。朴佑镇把林煐岷压在地板上，下巴搁在他的肩膀，嘴唇轻轻蹭在颈窝，留下灯火一缀缀。

“做吗……？”林煐岷在少年青涩又热烈的亲吻中得了喘息的空间，他说话声要比平时更低一点，压着气儿，像附在他耳边说些人不可皆知的秘密。

朴佑镇眼睛一亮，想说什么，却被林煐岷抵住了唇间。

“别说话，现在是我们共犯的罪孽。”

朴佑镇手掌火热，撩起他的衣服，扣住腰上的软肉。林煐岷仿佛被烫到了，小小的尖叫声闷在他的发顶。生涩的抚摸难免不知轻重，在白皙的肌肤上留下大片红痕。

手下是林煐岷颤巍巍的山峰，雾化为露，湿滑泥泞。脊梁是盛满了水的长河，指尖从后颈向下，薄薄的皮覆着清晰突显的骨头，顺着下河，探到了两瓣柔软细腻的山丘。林煐岷扣着他后背的手指颤抖，一点一点仿佛在他身上演奏着不成调的乐章。

朴佑镇勾着他的大腿，沉下腰，舒展了林煐岷的身体。哥哥眼角湿润红艳，高高扬起头，绷紧了优美的天鹅线。双腿间是男孩青涩又莽撞的欲望，喘息声如海浪拍打在两个人身上，层层波浪间，是性感潮湿的细枝末节。

嘘。

别说话。

这是禁止问津的。

6.

人声鼎沸，金纸金花，好一场盛事。

当自己名字被喊出的时候，声音透过巨大的音箱失了真。胸中巨石轰然落地，只是不知道山崖底下被压得血肉淋漓的弗洛西斯，脑门上刻着到底是谁的名字。

身旁伸过无数只手，他被拥进无数个胸膛，可他藏在人潮中，嗅不到那份沉淀的海风。他尽力钻出一个头，捕捉到身后毛茸茸的黑色脑袋。

林煐岷侧过了头，白净的侧脸承接了舞台炫彩灯光，被晕染出柔和的美感。他就这般站在原地，整理好情绪，才转过头，走上前，拍拍他的肩膀。

“去吧。”

他的声音温柔且有力，重而稳定。

朴佑镇闭上眼，心里满当当的期待都在话语间，被自己碾作烂泥。肩上仅仅一个手掌的重量，却几乎让他跪倒在地。他捏紧了拳头，脖颈弯成绷紧的弓，迈开的脚步都在颤抖。

去吧，别怕。

哥哥在呢。

他知道林煐岷隐于嘴边的话。

然后朴佑镇就想起了一年前崭新练习室里的林煐岷。那时林煐岷还没长成183的个子，自己也还留着短短的发茬。他们在练习室学习牵手、得到对方的第一次拥抱，喜欢在接吻的时候睁开眼，眼里亮晶晶的，吻出一片无际漫延的星海。

独属两个人的记忆随着朴佑镇踏上花路的脚步，在身前错落成一片，晾成微凉的温度。一步一步，挡不住少年意气，隔不开万事胜意。台下的鼓风机把衣袂吹起，高耸了他的肩膀。

走快点、再走快点。

仿佛听见了林煐岷无声的催促，朴佑镇像展开了翅膀的幼鹰，被一阵风托起来，无知无觉就轻巧落到那个属于他的位置上。

砰的一声，眼前炸开了一团锦簇。隔着漫天飞花，朴佑镇看见林煐岷渐渐下压的腰。他的参天大树在舞台角落，一寸寸坍塌了脊梁，久久没有起身。他一步作两步，莽撞地闯进林煐岷怀里，颤抖的睫毛挂着他捕不住的蝶。

“是我的话，哭也可以。”

镜头扫不到的角落里，朴佑镇拉下他的头颅，指腹滑过湿漉漉的睫毛，耳边是林煐岷难以压抑的哽咽。无声的眼泪滴落颈窝，滚入衣领，留下的水斑发白，像烫人的烟灰。他突然就不想走了。

没有林煐岷，入了盛世又如何，且无他并肩同航。

“你看我这副样子，真的是……不是作为哥哥的样子。有什么好哭的啊。”林煐岷在他发顶蹭了蹭，然后推开他，认真地一点点铺开褶皱，替他整理凌乱的衬衣，像对待自己作品的裁缝师。

“我们佑镇尼终于出道了，要开心才对。”

他的表情骄傲又满足，细瞧却总能窥得五分无奈落寞。

你根本什么都知道。

后台导演准备收场，灯光一灭，他们就要背对背走向未知且没有对方参与的短暂未来。朴佑镇被人扯住了手臂，是让他去集合的未来队员。

朴佑镇得见奇迹的降生，听到上帝的眷顾。他哪里来的好福气。朴佑镇握上林煐岷的手时，终于知道了。五脏六腑都陷入了一片明暗交错的暖洋。明明是已经成熟到长出枝叶的小树，到底还是抖着身体，落了几滴泪。

分离的指尖冒出火星点点，烧荒了心里那片野原。

不期然又被人抱住，对上一双泛不起波浪，万言流转的目光。朴佑镇在林煐岷头顶捻下一片彩纸，又在自己身上翻翻找找，从兜里掏出一大捧金花。

他朝林煐岷脸上呼了一口气，金花洋洋洒洒，像坠落的流星，如宇宙沉入汪洋。而林煐岷就是那轮中央月，在深海里月亮碰月亮，他作一叶小舟，翻入半片洋。

“恭喜brand new music练习生林煐岷获得第一名。”

“恩？什么比赛？”林煐岷发出一声轻笑。

“朴佑镇最宝贵的东西battle大赛。”

朴佑镇连呼吸都轻了许多。林煐岷那双眼睛慢慢弯了起来，瞳孔里碎落了光，那只蝶展开了翅，他从里面看到了自己。

于是沉默不再是康桥，这个人是他一生所寻的乌托邦。

啪嗒，头顶上的聚光灯熄灭。一切陷入寂静。人群潮涌中，朴佑镇扣住林煐岷的下颚，飞快地在他唇角落下一吻，尝到了微凉的苦涩，情胜四方。

“等等我，我会再快一点。”

7.

时间是个很神奇的东西，长又短、快又慢。如今时间便过得出奇快。一觉醒来睁眼，本以为自己尚还在那个热闹的11人宿舍，不想转头，枕边人已是梦里描绘多遍的睡颜。

朴佑镇记得解散归来之日，他拖着沉重的箱子，连一身行囊都未卸下，满心满肺全是要快点奔向林煐岷的迫切。风尘仆仆地跑到公司练习室，在练习室门口拥住那人的时候，肌肤还能贴切地感受到熨帖的体温。

而现在牵手都可以藏在长长的衣袖下。

林煐岷睡觉不喜光，于是房间又换了蓝色的窗帘，比以前遮光，轻轻拢上的时候只有少许光线投进地板，洒下大片光圈，盈盈灼灼。

朴佑镇替他打开窗帘，屋内顿时变得温暖，连漂浮在半空的灰尘都分毫可见。穿着白色毛衣的哥哥坐在角落，膝上放着一本翻开的书。他听见响声，抬起头，流动的光正好划过脸颊，在书页砸下万重山河。

他从背后拥住林煐岷，把脑袋靠在宽阔的肩膀，喷出的热气洒在他的后颈。林煐岷猝不及防，被压弯了腰。背上高大精瘦的少年确实不轻，可他没说重，眼角眯出愉悦的笑纹。

承载的哪里仅是一个人，是他浮生人间梦，是日月晓星沉。

“哭包。”

朴佑镇捡起掉落的书，瞧了几句，然后刮刮林煐岷哭红的鼻尖。“都是些写出来的情情爱爱，有什么好哭的？”

“能把这份爱情通过文字传递出来，这件事本身就已经很感动了，哪里还管它白纸黑字，是真是假。”果然，林煐岷的浪漫是刻在骨子里的。

朴佑镇笑了笑。天生玩闹的他不懂林煐岷那份难得的感性，但这并不妨碍他接下来扔开书，把人压在窗台上，伸手去挠他腰间敏感的软肉。

“那我们的爱情，你感动吗？”

“不感动。”

听到意料未及的答案，朴佑镇挑挑眉，在他唇角落下一枚微凉的吻，含糊着问为什么。

垂下的额发遮住少年清秀又锋利的眉眼，林煐岷仔仔细细把碎发撩到他的耳后，捧着他的脸，温热的手指抚过眼角。

“因为你爱我，对我来说本就是理想。”

朴佑镇扣着林煐岷后颈，温柔地加深亲吻。手指卷着手指，像一条红线牢牢绑住他们，不舍分离。阳光毫不吝啬地铺满他的后背，他在亲吻中睁开双眼，不期然对上眼神，犹如落花飘进春水，惊了一池潋滟。

“不是理想。”

更矮一头的男孩掷地有声。阳光蒸腾水汽，白雾散在周围。朴佑镇松开他，动作起伏间光影明灭，林煐岷藏在身前，交融间竟像把万家灯火映于眼眸。

“我们的爱情，是生活。”

林煐岷又想起金彬的那番话。

“每个路口都有红绿灯。我以为只要我等一等，再等一等……可是世上哪有这么多十全十美的结局。写出来的爱情故事哪里作的真，反倒是给了人无用又虚妄的感同身受和勇气。你看，不都是一片荒原。”

“可是太阳啊，还是幸运地降临在我们身上。”

我是“他”，他是“他”。而他爱他。

这都是命，不怪别人，也一定别怪自己。

他们本以为自己是这片野原唯一一匹荒狼。不料即使身处人间，市井之徒从不过眼，依旧没有蹉跎时光。

人家都说神仙眷侣只在书上。

谁知我荒郊野外有天堂。


End file.
